Downstream condensation and formation of hydrates can be a serious problem in gas processing. Liquids include water vapor (moisture) and liquid hydrocarbon mist. In some cases, simple centrifugal separator vessels are implemented which are capable of gross removal but result in substantial moisture or liquid re-entrainment. Dehydrators are applied for the removal of water vapor from hydrocarbon gas streams. Dehydrators, such as those implementing glycol, are capable of greater moisture removal, however they are also associated with a large cost and negative environmental impact including a large energy cost associated with heating to separate water and glycol and the exhaust emissions.
Applicant has determined that there is a novel approach to the removal of liquids which demonstrates improved efficiency without the need for additional energy consumption and emissions.